Spirits of Rebellion
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Set after Ootp. A chance encounter in the forest with a different kind of magical creature reveals a whole new power and Harry is sent down a path to save not only this new world but his own. Princess Mononkoe Crossover. No slash, AshitakaXSan.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/ Princess Mononoke Crossover.

* * *

Spirits of Rebellion

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Kindred Spirits

* * *

Summary: After the death of the great forest spirit one Boar god still lives. In a blind rage and consumed by the demonic infection he passes through a portal into a different world only to find a young boy with an amazing amount of power over the earth. Healed by hope the boar sweeps Harry away to the once great forest to start all over again, against the advance of mankind.

* * *

**_This is the Boars talking_**

_This is the wolves talking_

This is the human's talking

* * *

Harry stalked through the forest in a temper.

The fury he felt at Dumbledore was immeasurable, once again the senile old man had meddled in his life and it was all to clear that he'd never really had his best interests at heart at all. The ground shook slightly with each footstep and the animals fled before his immense anger. He stomped into a clearing and fell to his knees in the center before pounding his fists into the earth with a strangled cry of pain and rage before he broke into tears.

Sirius was gone and he wasn't coming back.

It had happened hours ago but in his mind the memory was still fresh. Along side the agonizing final moments of the only father figure he had was the mocking semblance of his divination teacher rasping out the damning words that bound his fate.

Even while he cried a small white transparent figure appeared on the root of a nearby tree. It had a triangular head and a dumpy little body with no real features except its dot eyes a tiny nose and a mouth that was O shaped with almost permanent wonder. 'Who was this human that wept in their forest?' More Kodama appeared but they stayed in their trees as the first little spirit tottered across the grass to where the shaking form of Harry was huddled in the grass. It bent down and stuck its head into his face, one formless hand reaching out to touch a tear. Harry's blurred red eyes looked at it blankly before he curled back in on himself once more.

The little Kodama wasn't going to have that!

A swift gesture to the trees and the other spirits began to make their way into the clearing. The first Kodama prodded Harry again and the teenage wizard suddenly noticed his audience. Their mouths had stretched into good-natured smiles and a few where even toppling over each other in an attempt to get his attention. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he laughed with pure joy, the magic of the spirits banishing his pain and hurt. The first little Kodama made a beckoning gesture and vanished, only to appear on his shoulder as the whole flood of Kodama turned and began to flow into the woods. Harry, for reasons he didn't understand followed them, picking up more passengers that sat in is hair as he stumbled along a rough forest path in their wake.

It wasn't long until they came to another clearing, but for whatever reason the Kodama stopped and avoided its center, climbing into the trees. Harry looked past them and saw what they'd lead him to. A boar lay on its side in the clearing. It's breathing was labored and wounds spilled blood to the forest floor. Harry stared at it for a long time before he snapped. He wouldn't have any more deaths on his hands tonight. Not without trying first!

The Kodama on his shoulder was the only one who stayed with him as he moved into the clearing. The great pig's eyes swiveled to him instantly Harry got the shock of his life when it spoke.

**"**_**What do you want human!"** _There was a savage undercurrent to the breathless words as it said Human. Harry froze just out of quick striking range and knelt before it. The boar watched him through pain-clouded eyes, confused.

"Lord Boar." The words slipped from Harry's mouth unbidden, as if his body knew what to say, even if his mind didn't. "I would not see you in pain when it could be prevented." The boar gave out a harsh choking laugh before coughing up more blood.

**"**_**HAH! Your kind has killed my family! My entire tribe! Gone! Gone! What makes you think I would trust you to heal me even if you could? Besides, only the great spirit of the forest could have healed me and he is dead, killed by the same humans who destroyed my forest and my people!"** _Is one unhindered eye glared at him in fury. Harry found himself despairing. He knew what this boar was going through, even if he didn't understand what was going on entirely.

"Not all of us are bad." He said in a whisper. "And even we never know what we can do unless we try." He honestly wanted to save this creature, his own soul cried out to see it in pain. Getting to his hands and knees he crept closer. The pig tried to drag itself away squealing faintly in terror, but Harry reached out a hand, laying it gently on his snout and forcing the boar to breathe his scent. Never speaking a word or drawing his wand a faint glow filled the air around him and the white of the Boar's bristly fur began to leach away. The glow spread over his entire body and every problem that had been there vanished. His eyes went from milky white to brown and his skin took on a healthy pallor under the tough dark brown bristles. Then, once the healing had finished the glow receded back to Harry and faded away before he slumped to his side and lay there, barely conscious. The boar, quite stunned by the strange turn of events and stared as the Kodama that had stayed with him began to fuss, it's head rattling in concern as all around the clearing everything went wild. Flowers grew out of control before wilting away faster than they'd sprung from the earth. The ground rumbled violently as new trees sprang up from the ground nearly towering above the existing canopy. The boar looked around in panic and squealed when a tree sprung up close to his flank. Without really thinking he nosed the boy over his snout and with a neat toss, sent him onto his back before he turned tail and ran, following his own blood trail. He didn't stop when he reached the strange golden portal he'd dragged himself through and burst out into the sunlight of the meadows that had replaced the once great forest.

The boar had though they where safe. Then he felt the ground rumble once more. A sprouting tree sent him a few feet into the air, nearly unbalancing the boy on his back. He took off, running as fast as his legs would take him. The Kodama that had come with the boy clung to his hair, gleefully rattling away, while the boy himself groaned in pain before passing out as his magic was rapidly draining away.

* * *

Down by the river the young man known only as Ashitaka nearly dropped the basket he'd been holding as something powerful burst into life in the distance. Beside him the girl who had been visiting the slowly recovering village cried out in shock.

"What was that?" She asked aloud, as the villagers of iron town stopped around them. The ground rumbled beneath their feet as two white wolves came running from the hills franticly seeking out their sister.

"_San!" _They called out to her. _"San you must come with us! The forest is returning!" _San didn't waste any time. She grabbed Ashitaka and he had enough time to pass his basket before he was pushed onto one of the wolves. Seconds later they where running into the distance only to see an amazing sight. Trees had sprung from nowhere and had nearly covered the plain before the island where the river spirit had once lived, but as they got closer they could see something running ahead of the trees.

"Is that a boar?" Ashitaka asked San over the wind. She squinted ahead and nodded.

"It looks like he's carrying someone!" She cried back as the wolves began to run parallel to the running boar. They made out the small figure as being male and from his lack of response, probably unconscious. While Ashitaka checked him for injuries, San studied the boar that carried him and nearly fell off her brother wolf.

"LORD AKOTO!" She screamed out in shock making the boar snap it's head around to look at her. Behind them the trees suddenly stopped growing and everything went silent very quickly. The wolves slowed down quickly but Lord Akoto, the only remaining intelligent boar god, ran further before he finally slowed his steps and wheeled around. His breath was rasping in spite of his newfound vigor and his flanks where nearly dripping sweat. Not caring whether or not the wolves would be friendly he let his front legs buckle and tipped his passenger softly to the grass as carefully as he could. The Kodama, who hadn't faded in spite of being so far from his tree, gently prodded the boy's face worriedly and even from a distance Ashitaka and San could see that he had a pasty white pallor to his skin. They dismounted from the wolves and warily watched the healed Akoto as they approached.

"Lord Akoto?" Ashitaka inquired softly. The boar snorted stiffly and looked up from nuzzling the boy's face to meet their inquisitive gazes with a menacing glare.

**"_What do you want Human?"_** He asked rudely. San looked affronted but Ashitaka didn't show any emotion.

"The boy, he looked hurt. He would be better taken care of among other people." The young man tried to reason with the reborn god. A Boar just wasn't equipped to handle a human like a wolf was.

**"_NO!"_** Akoto nearly exploded. _"**He is a spirit of the forest!"** _He all but shouted at them. _**"He has great power and brought me from the brink of death. The Kodama call him the protector. He is a guardian of the forests, he does not belong with humans!"**_ Ashitaka frowned and gave the boy a look.

"Lord Akoto, look at him, he is exhausted and I'll, he needs help and the people of Iron town can give it to him." Akoto gave an irritated grunt and looked down at the boy curled at his side.

**"**_**I will not let him out of my sight."** _The great pig said defiantly. Ashitaka gave him an evaluating look and then met San's eyes.

"Then you can come too." Akoto set him with a burning gaze.

**"**_**Why should I? Your kind would kill me within a day."** _Ashitaka shook his head.

"No, we would not kill you or the boy. You've been gone for weeks and the gods and spirits of the forest are finally getting along with the humans. No one will harm you within the walls of Iron town. I swear it on my life." Akoto looked almost pensive as he watched his young friend sleeping, then at last, he swallowed his pride and nodded.

_  
**"I will carry him."** _He rumbled and allowed them to hoist the boy across his back before they slowly made their way back to Iron town, Ashitaka still in awe of the new trees that had appeared in Akoto's wake.

"How did the trees grow like that?" He asked Akoto as he rode alongside the boar god on one of the wolves. "I don't think even the great forest Spirit could have done that." The Kodama ridding in the boy's messy black hair began to rattle eagerly. The wolf translated its words in a harsh voice.

"_It says the boy did it." _Ashitaka looked at the boy again. _"He used much power to heal the boar and didn't know how to stop it. The Kodama say it will be days before he will be able to make the forest again."_

"So he can return the forest to what it was?" San joined the conversation, looking at the little spirit skeptically. The wolf gave a slightly frustrated growl as the Kodama rattled its head again.

_"It says his mother was Kodama in human skin (1) and his father was a great stag who sometimes looked human (2)."_ Ashitaka was stunned, as was San. It just wasn't possible for a Kodama to have a human form. He was lost in thought for the rest of the journey to Iron town.

* * *

(1) 

Just for this stories sake I made Lily a dryad, a tree spirit. Kodama live deep in the forbidden forest so they don't know anything about witches and wizards so they just called Lily a Kodama in human skin.

(2)

Whenever James visited the forest it was mostly as a stag so the Kodama thought he was one.

* * *

Well that's it for now. What do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? I'm really kind of unsure about this one. I recently found a copy of Princess Mononoke and I don't think I know enough yet to really get a grasp on the story… ah well, just another addition to my collection of crossovers…. Speaking of which, I really gotta finish the next chapter for my Underworld one….

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/ Princess Mononoke Crossover.

* * *

Spirits of Rebellion

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 2: Welcome to Iron Town.

* * *

Summary: After the death of the great forest spirit one Boar god still lives. In a blind rage and consumed by the demonic infection he passes through a portal into a different world only to find a young boy with an amazing amount of power over the earth. Healed by hope the boar sweeps Harry away to the once great forest to start all over again, against the advance of mankind.

* * *

A/N: Someone pointed out that I was spelling the name for Akoto wrong, and that it was Okkoto. Well… that can pretty much be blamed on either one of two things. 1) I was trying to sound the name out and since it's Japanese I got it wrong, or 2) The spelling was wrong in the subtitles for the English version and I made the booboo that way.

* * *

It was a strange sight indeed to see a boar walking calmly through the newly rebuilt gates of Iron town after all that had happened not so long ago. It was even more strange to see the usually proud creature bearing a load of its own as it followed Ashitaka toward a makeshift sleeping quarters, separated from the rest of the buildings that housed the villagers. It was where Ashitaka had made his home. A great Red Elk stood nearby watching the procession of its master, San and the boar with curiosity. Working under the stares of the people the two humans helped the third down from the boars ridged back and laid him out just inside the doorway of an empty room that lead out into a grassed area. .

"Who is your friend Ashitaka?" both man and beast alike turned when Lady Iboshi passed the curious audience to stand before them, looking down at the boy. She'd seen rough times lately, the absence of her right arm was all to obvious but the rolled up sleeve of her shirt was displayed proudly for all to see. To her it had become a mark of valor.

"I do not know, lady, but Lord Okkoto bore him from the forests, insisting on his protection. The Kodama call him kin." At that moment the small tree spirit that had been curled in the boy's hair popped out of the shaggy black mass, startling those who had leaned in for a closer look. Okkoto gave a snort and placed himself between the other humans and the boy, laying down with a heavy thud that shook the ground. Lady Iboshi let out a loud laugh at the sight of the boar protecting a human but Akoto grunted in response.

"**Do not laugh, the sun is falling, the forest spirit will change soon**_."_ His voice held a surprising conviction that stunned both San and Ashitaka. Still they had their doubts even as some of the village women came forward to see the boy.

"Hey, he's kinda cute." One of them exclaimed. There was a groan from the men.

"Last time one of you said that Ashitaka happened!" A gunner shouted from the back of the crowd. Complaints where mixed with laughter as they where all ushered off, back toward the more populated parts of the village, leaving the two youth's, a boar and the Kodama to stare at the dark haired boy that lay there. Resigning themselves to a wait they let him be and did what they had to on their own.

The recovering Village fell quiet as the sun set and eventually people returned to their beds, most with mind's wondering toward the new arrival sleeping within the town's walls. The mentioned child was curled under his blanket, a peaceful expression on his face as he dreamed.

* * *

_The sky stretched on above him in a veritable sea of stars, emerging from the darkness of the night as the sun of his dreams sank below the horizon, the last wispy remains of its glow fading into the starlight. A breeze ruffled his hair and a smile found its way onto his face as he took in the immense forest that grew right to the edge of the horizon beneath him. Atop the mountain he was more at peace than he had ever been before, even while staying among his friends at Hogwarts. _

_There was a gentle thud of hooves behind him in the grass but Harry didn't feel the need to find out who or what it was. Eventually the being came up beside him and the glow of the beast invaded on the endless night. _

_And Harry finally looked. _

_A wizened old red face grinned back at him with a perpetual smile, looking strangely appropriate on the great golden body of fur that resembled a deer. A forest of antlers reached toward the sky from its head, straighter than should be natural on a real deer, but this being was special. Harry knew that much. The flat nose that was more animal in origin hovered inches from his skin as it took in his scent. Harry offered his hand to it but the being ignored it, looking at his face instead. As it met his eyes Harry felt something stir in the back of his mind. A connection, that hadn't been there before suddenly trickled into life and slowly, something began to emerge from it. _

_// A guardian…// a whispery voice spoke in his mind, but the teen was to relaxed and peaceful to care. // …you will make a good guardian.// Harry 'hmmm'ed' beneath his breath and his gaze wondered back to the stars._

'_What guardian?' he thought absently and the Stag's eyes crinkled as it's perpetual grin grew a little wider. _

_// …Of the forest.// it spoke in the same omnipresent tone as before although, now it sounded a little like it was laughing at him. // You will be the new guardian, for the new age… a man but not a man to protect the forests for man…// Green eyes lost a little of their glassy expression and Harry looked at it once more. _

'…_a guardian of the forest?' The question was far more coherent than before, what about his home? Hogwarts?_

_// You are home.// The scene shifted as the world around him began to change… no… it wasn't changing. 'He' was changing. It was as if someone had suddenly taken away his skin and everything was pouring out all over the place. The mountain was suddenly nothing less than a hill as the wind picked up and blew through the trees that became spotted with white as the Kodama peered up through the leaves, their faces not visible from the height, but the rattle of their chorus audible for miles. _

_Clatter, rattle, clatter, rattle…_

_Then, the other noises began. _

_Somewhere in the distance of the dream a wolf began to howl in time to the rattle of the Kodama and the swish of swaying trees. The denizens of the forest took up the song as the entire nighttime forest began to sing. Beside him, the stag continued to smile even as he suddenly began to spread out across the land, loosing shape and becoming transparent, then, as it melted into the very forest itself Harry felt his sprawling power grow. Then, taking one last look at the moon and the stars he took his first step off the mountain and into the singing forests, humming along to himself as he went.

* * *

_

Beyond the edges of Harry's dream the newest god of the forest remained in human form, his changes slow in the eyes of the watchful boar. The change wasn't so significant as his very form seemed to soften. The sharp angles and protruding bones caused by a mix of malnutrition and an awkward adolescence appeared to melt like heated wax and his entire body began to glow with a new power.

It was the power of the old forest spirit, mixed in with the new. Okkoto felt the faint wave of approval that filled the air around him and the boar new for sure that he had made the right choice in bringing him here. Laying his head down on the ground and tucking his hooves beneath him or close to his sides, he drifted off to sleep.

But as he did the nighttime guards could only watch in awe as a great familiar form made of starlight rose from the forest and began to walk the world once more.

* * *

Harry dimly registered the bright sunlight splashed across his face as he began to wake from his incredibly vivid dream. He had wondered all over the strange forest, singing along as he explored. He remembered being so high above everything, but at the same time he felt like he _'was' _everything.

It had been disconcerting as it had been pleasant.

"Ugghhhhh…" He moaned as more awareness returned to him and he felt the tired drag of his body. What had he been doing? Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting against the light before they could readjust somewhat and found himself looking at the underside of a rough, thatched roof. He blinked a few times before his brain began to work properly and he mentally went through a list of the places he knew. None of them had a thatched roof. As more feeling came to him he registered that he was tucked under a rather heavy blanket and pushed against it, struggling into a sitting position and taking a better look around.

He was sitting on some sort of mattress laid out on a smooth wooden floor in a small room that was barely larger than the bed he was on. The walls where made of thinly cut wood paneled screens and on one side there was a pair of doors made mostly of paper that had been left open. Beyond it was an area of grass that stopped short at another building. Light flooded down through the open door and the grassy street, illuminating a large hulking form on the ground, just below the step up to the floor. When green eyes landed on the giant brown boar, memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Sirius falling, Dumbledore's prophecy, his anger at everything, the spirits in the woods, the dying boar and how he'd healed it…

_Rattle Rattle Rattle Rattle_

Harry looked down abruptly and saw a row of little pale green and white Kodama lined up along the edge of his mattress. They grinned at him innocently before pushing to their feet and wondering closer. They climbed up and over him, tugging gently at his hair and clothes with the child like awe, as if they where wondering what exactly he was. They jumped as Harry let out a snort of laughter as one managed to crawl down the back of his shirt. After that he began to extract them all and set them back down on the edge of the mattress before pushing the blankets off himself and getting up.

The first thing he noticed was he had slept in his clothes, the second was that they where now so much smaller. He looked down at himself noticing that since he wasn't wearing shoes the hem of his pants was now well above his ankles. The sleeves of his robes where the same and he wondered how he could have grown so much over night. Absentmindedly scrubbing his face with his hand he turned toward the paper doors and pushed it a little further open, registering for the first time the sounds of people bustling around outside. Edging around the big boar he stepped off the wood floor and down onto the damp earth, only to gasp as a rush of power suddenly shot through him in an nearly intoxicating wave. His feet sank into the grass and suddenly the feeling that he was _everything_ returned. He was hyper aware of every blade of grass, every plant, every tree, every spirit and every life force for miles around.

Eventually the feeling receded somewhat into a dull acknowledgement and Harry let go of the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He gasped for air and as he regained his breath he 'felt' more than saw as the boar was jolted awake by the same wave of power that had just taken him in it's hold.

"**Forest Spirit! You have awakened!**" The voice of the boar virtually thundered in his ears and Harry winced. He glanced down before making his way toward the creature's head. It stuck its snout into his chest as he crouched down and Harry nearly toppled over. He grabbed the boar's bristling hair to keep himself from falling and managed to get his feet underneath himself before the boar god could do it again.

"Where am I?" He asked after a while as the Kodama tumbled toward them, springing clumsily from the slightly raised wooden floor onto Okkoto's back.

"**We are in a human den**." The great boar ground out, still somewhat distrustful of his surroundings. "**The wolf cub, San, brought us here, with the human warrior. They are convinced you are a human!**" He snorted somewhat disdainfully, obviously not thinking much of them.

"But I am Human!" Harry blurted out only to receive what could be termed as a disbelieving look from Okkoto.

"**You are the new Forest Spirit! The Nightwalker wondered the land once more, did you not dream of the forest?**" Green eyes widened slightly as he recalled the dream again and he stared down at the top of Okkoto's snout.

"How… how did you know about my dream?" His voice was a little strained as he shuffled back a few inches. Beady black eyes focused on him as Okkoto turned his head.

"**We all felt it. Your power, even as weakened as it is after your arrival, was still enough for you to take the shape of the Nightwalker.**" Harry opened his mouth to reply but whatever he was going to say was lost as he heard a soft voice nearby.

"_Whereisit?Whereisit?WHERE'SITACHI'SFOOD?!_" Harry looked around for the voice but the grassed area they where in remained stubbornly empty. Okkoto snorted an obvious enquiry but by that point Harry had moved away and peered down into the dim area under the floor of the house. "_Bigwet'scoming!Mustfindmorefood!Mustfindmorefood!_" The chittering voice got louder and louder until Harry finally registered something shooting through the darkness toward him and it was his seeker reflexes alone that allowed him to lash out and grab the thing as it passed. It struggled in his hands, and squealed loudly before it abruptly stopped and Harry got his first good look at it.

"**Hnn, A Weasel.**" Okkoto stated idly as he watched it playing dead.

It was about a foot in length from nose to tail and probably still quite young. It had brownish fur and big splotches of russet all over its back.

It kind of reminded him of Ron in an odd sort of way…

"Aren't dead things supposed to _'not'_ breathe?" He couldn't help but ask before the Weasel peeked from under his eyelid and chattered nervously.

"_You'sanotgonnaeatItachi?_" It took a second to decipher the blur of words and the last one threw him for a loop before he realized the Weasel was speaking in the Third Person. _Itachi_, was its name. Harry gave a mute shake of his head wondering if he hadn't gone mad after all. He was sitting in the grass in a strange 'Human Den' as the boar called it, holding a hyperactive talking Weasel that could have been a more simple minded version of Ron… hold that, an almost exact replica of Ron (mentally speaking), a whole bunch of virtually unheard of Forest imps and a giant Pig he had somehow healed that now insisted that he was a 'Forest Spirit'.

The sudden impact of the whole situation crashed down on him and Itachi gave a horrified squeak as Harry's grasp weakened, dropping him into his lap. The dark haired teen just sagged as the shock he'd been suffering finally wore off and buried his hands into the grass beside him, ignoring the sudden flurry of plant growth that sprung up between his fingers. Itachi, who had stayed where he was, chattered excitedly as a miniature sunflower burst up and squeaked his disappointment when it rotted away before he could touch it.

"**My Lord?**" The boar began but this time he was interrupted as a human wondered around the corner and took in the sight, blinking before he drew back and took a deep breath.

"HEY! SOMEONE GO GET ASHITAKA! HIS NEW FRIEND IS AWAKE!"

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote!

Heh, yet another update you probably weren't expecting. First Underworld and now this, I think I'm surprising myself more than anyone else this week.

Anywhooo…

I've been having a lot of trouble thinking about where this story should go. I began to write this on impulse and I didn't have anything really planned for it when I began. Oh well, I'll just continue to bum along and see what comes out. In any case, did you like the new character? Itachi the weasel is going to stick around. He was a stupid forest animal but being so close to Harry when he arrived made him into a Weasel god just like Okkoto is a Boar god… It wasn't much of a change though, he's still kinda stupid… hehehehehe.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
